1Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuous polymerization. More particularly, it relates to a continuous polymerization method using a tubular continuous polymerization apparatus, in which the washing of a polymerization tube is eliminated, the time-loss when the raw materials of polymerization are changed is reduced and prevention of scale production inside of the polymerization tube becomes possible, and which is related to the continuous polymerization apparatus used therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as a method for polymerization of polymeric monomers, the batch polymerization method in which a polymerization reactor equipped with a stirrer, a condenser and so on is used has been widely employed in industry.
On the other hand, even though the continuous polymerization method in which a tubular polymerization apparatus is used has been known to have relatively high productivity, this method still has some problems to be solved, for example, (1) it has been difficult to wash or clean the polymerization tube when raw materials (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as "species") are changed, (2) the loss in raw materials and time generated by the restoration of the solution in the tube to its steady state when species is changed is unavoidable, and (3) particularly in continuous emulsion polymerization, scale is usually produced on the inner wall of the polymerization tube during polymerization and, if accumulated, this scale causes troubles in operation. Therefore, the continuous polymerization method, in fact, is limited in its practical use to only the production of those polymers that barely adhere to the inside of the polymerization tube or to a process in which the polymerization tube can be washed easily using solvents or detergents.